To Have and to Hold
by One step ahead
Summary: Lily and James must go back in time to rescue a little boy from Death Eaters. The boy holds a secret vital to the wizarding world. LJ, lh. Full summary inside. RR!
1. Encounters of the worst kind

_To Have And To Hold._

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a small boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and The Godfather is written by Marie Puzo, so leave me alone.

Chapter 1: Encounters of the worst kind.

She was reading. As always. Always reading. When she wasn't studying or telling people off, that is.

He watched as she shifted slightly, her hands slowly stroking page after page, her emerald eyes lighting up at regular intervals. He would never have thought it possible to be this jealous of paper.

James Potter swallowed. He shouldn't be looking at her like this. She had already expressed supreme disinterest in him. And staring like this... That's what everyone did. And since when was James Potter "everyone"?

James assaulted his bottom lip with his teeth as he slowly attempted to cross the 5 feet of distance between them. She was oblivious to it all. Sound. Laughter. People.

Him.

He knew she thought him good looking. A little Ogden's Fire whisky had got him that knowledge in the 5th year. But then that's what everyone thought.

Shaking his head, and ridding himself of such thoughts as he reached the chair and the person who had haunted his thoughts ever since last year, James said,

"Evans."

---> ---

Her fiery hair flicked in and out of her eyes irritatingly as she lost herself completely in her book. It was a good book. A muggle novel called The Godfather. Perhaps not much like what Lily usually read. But then, Lily was a gourmet. Not a glut. She read anything that was good. And her standards were high. So engrossed was she in her book that the screams, laughs and people might as well have not been there.

She didn't even look up when a certain disgustingly familiar person came and stood next to her chair. All she registered was a faint musky smell. If Lily had been alert, her blood pressure would have gone up by a few hundred points and her skin would have taken on a faintly purple hue. Be that as it may, Lily was reading.

"Evans."

"Hmmm."

"Evans!"

"Yes. Yes. That's lovely."

"EVANS!"

The book flew and Lily jumped. She looked up angrily, as she picked up her book.

Aah..

"POTTER!" yelled Lily, the purpleness creeping in. "Are you incapable of speaking in _normal _and _sensible _decibels?

"Love you too, sweetheart. Dumbledore wants to see you and me in his office at one. Be there or be square."

"_Clever _Potter! Did you think of that _all _by yourself? You deserve a treat, you do!"

"Well, okay, but I'd settle for going out with you."

Lily glared some more as he grinned back. It was completely unjust, thought Lily, how some so infuriating could be so physically prepossesing. With his lean, tall, Quidditch player's build coupled with his permanently tousled hair and carefree grin, he was enough to make any girl fall all over herself (Which he so frequently did).

"Finished admiring my lean, good looks, Evans?"

Lily however wasn't "any girl".

Ignoring the pink tinge that had appeared on her cheeks Lily regained her composure.

"You, Potter," she said in a dignified manner. "Are and idiot."

Not much of a retort, of course. But like everyone else, James Potter, too, couldn't think of a single thing to say.

-------------------------

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, then. I hope it wasn't too bad. And even if it is, you know where the review button is...

Coming up next: What Dumbledore has to say. More L/J stuff.


	2. In Dumbledore's Office

_To Have and to Hold._

**Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a small boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, so leave me alone.**

**A/N: YAY! I got reviews! Yes, I may seem overexcited to you, but this is my (cough) first story and I've never, ever, EVER got a review before (except for my friends' dumb remarks). So thank you to:**

**1. apotterlover: Thanks!**

**2.Siriusly Pranked: Thank you and I'll try. My exams are on and I'm in my final year of school so I mayn't get to update a lot.**

**3. Demonstar: Again, thanks. And again, I'll try. By the way, I DID read your profile...it's good :P. (And I'm Indian too...I live in ****Maharashtra**** which is right next to ****Gujarat**

**4. AnTiAnGeL: Thanks. That line is actually what made me start writing this story, actually. LOL.**

**5. Patrick: Thanks, dude. I think you'll pretty much see where I'm going (or not going) here.**

**For all those of you who didn't review, that must've been really boring, but come on! Okay, now on to the second chapter. There might be a tad too much detail in this though, so be warned. Also I have had to change the rating of this chapter from K to K+ because I didn't realise how the story was going to shape up.**

Chapter 2: In Dumbledore's office

"Hi James."

"Hey, how are _you_ doing?"

"James! Look! Look! It's that locket you gave me!"

"Awesome!"

"Jamieeeeee honey I don't see you enough."

"Everyone seems to have the same complaint, eh?"

"Jamie! Heyieee."

"Hi!"

"Hi, Lily!"

"Get lost, Gilderoy."

Lily was annoyed. Clearly, being Quidditch Captain, reckless, good looking and all that made you very popular with the female population of Hogwarts. And being a sensible, disciplined Head Girl got you Gilderoy Lockhart.

"What are _you _so sore about?"

Lily spared him a scathing look. "You really don't know?"

"Enlighten me."

"Hm, well, let's see now. One: I'm walking with you. Two: You are less than a hundred yards from me, and Three: I don't like you."

"Ah, I see."

"Don't we all?"

"You know, Lils, if I didn't like you, I'd think you were a real bitch."

"Don't call me that. And it's never too late to accomplish a good deed like that, Potter."

And James, for the 512th time since he'd known Lily wondered what he could have possibly done to offend her so much.

"Lollipops."

They had arrived at Dumbledore's office.

--- ---

Dumbledore sat, stroking the feathers of his magnificent pet.

"Dumbledore, I think you're wrong."

"You always do, Phinneas."

"And you're usually right, Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Armando."

"You cannot give a task of such importance to a couple of 6 year olds!" interjected Phinneas Nigellus from his portrait, angrily.

Dumbledore was unruffled. "They are 17."

"You know Phinneas," said Armando Dippet looking as angry as Phinneas Nigellus. "I think it would be best to let Dumbledore deal with this. We have seen how well your idea worked last time! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been in this situation at all!" Armando Dippet's photograph paused for a breath. "Dumbledore is a wise man and a great wizard. You-"

"Sir?"

"Ah, Lily. And James, as well. Excellent, excellent. Thank you for making yourselves available."

"It's alright, Sir. Ev- Lily was only reading, anyway."

"_Only _reading? Why you thickheaded moron! I mean- I, uh, that is, well- You shouldn't speak so disrespectfully of books."

Phinneas Nigellus' photo gave Dumbledore a rueful look. Armando Dippet's picture was wheezing after so much yelling.

James rolled his eyes. "I was not being disrespectful to books, you id- stu- _person_! I was only saying that you weren't doing anything of real importance. Like me."

"Oh, really? Like planning When Dungbombs Attack- 927?"

"YOU SEE, DUMBLEDORE!" Phinneas Nigellus blurted out, unable to control himself. "You want to hand this mission to _them_?"

Lily and James both turned red.

Lily said,"I'm very sorry, Sir. I, er, forgot myself." James glared at her and then said,"Yes, Sir. Me too."

Dumbledore smiled and said,"That's quite alright Mr. Potter, Ms Evans. Heaven knows I was young myself, once."

"I still think you're quite dashing, Sir," James said.

"I'll ignore that because I have already blushed too much yesterday when Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new socks. That lady does know how to pay a compliment. But I am deeply gratified, Mr. Potter, since that comes from one of the most popular boys in school."

James beamed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore held out a packet of sweets to them.

Lily took one. James took three.

Dumbledore surveyed the pair from the top of his half moon spectacles.

Lily was reading what was written on her sherbet lemon, while James had popped all three into his mouth.

"I think we're all settled, then," Dumbledore said." I ask only one thing of you. Please do not interrupt me as I speak."

Dumbledore now looked more serious than Lily or James had ever seen him. So they just nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"No problem-o."

Dumbledore pulled out a picture of a boy.

"This is a picture of a Justin Jones."

The boy in the picture was holding a dog in his hand and he seemed happy as he smiled into the camera the sun shining on his tanned face. He was very fair and looked a little pale inspite of the tan. The picture was not moving, and James and Lily understood that he couldn't have been a muggle.

"He lived with his parents in Michigan, America. He went missing in June about fifteen years ago. It was largely believed in the Magic World that he was kidnapped by Death Eaters. He was brutally murdered. His body was found near Lake Michigan in a city called Milwaukee. His mother never got over the shock. After his death she would scream in her sleep. She always said it was her fault that he died. She killed herself a month after he died."

Lily gasped.

"Yes," said Dumbledore gravely. "Justin never knew his father. His mother never spoke of him. Patricia Jones was a very beautiful woman. She had no dearth of suitors. But people said that she never got over her first husband. She always loved him. People never understood what had happened between the two of them. She gave her son her own maiden surname."

Dumbledore put his hand on his temples at that point and rubbed them, gently. He looked weary. When he looked up again, he asked James and Lily, "You have heard of Lord Voldemort, I'm sure?"

Lily and James both turned a little pale. Nevertheless, they both nodded in assent.

Dumbledore noticed and smiled in spite of himself.

"Come now. Voldemort is great and fearsome, of course, but we must get over this absurd fear of his name. Although he doesn't realise it, Voldemort _is_ only mortal."

Lily and James did not look very convinced but they nodded, anyway. (A/N: Did you notice they nod a lot?)

"Moving on," said Dumbledore. "This boy, Justin Jones, was obviously very important. Otherwise Voldemort would not have gone through so much to kill him."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped them.

The two students in front of him waited.

"It is my belief that Justin was related to Voldemort."

_-----------_

**A/N: I know. I know. It's so lame you're probably gasping for breath. But that's okay. I will continue to inflict myself upon you...if you review (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE!) I left it at at a cliffy on purpose. I notice that gets more reviews :P LOL. So, see you when I update!**


	3. Red eyes and probabilities

_To Have And To Hold._

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a small boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, so leave me alone.

A/N: **_BEFORE I BEGIN: _**There was an error in the last chapter which I apologise for.

_The picture was not moving, and James and Lily understood that he couldn't have been a muggle. _

_Correction: The picture was not moving, and James and Lily understood that he couldn't have been a wizard._

More reviews! I don't deserve all this adoration. But since I'm getting it, what the heck, huh:P... Now, the inductees.

Siriusly Pranked: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You. Are. Wonderful. When you come to India, I will buy you a shop to take back :D. And exams restart from Monday since we had the flood problem (which was really bad). Anyhow, THANKS!

Aoms: "SMITE ME, OH MIGHTY SMITER!" Ehehe. Thank you.

Varsha: Please! That's stretching it to the LIMIT! Snap! I think I hear it break. Thanks, anyway.

Anurima: Thank you! I doubt it's going to be _very _funny, but I'll try to put some humour into it, anyway. Can't help it with J/L huh?

AnTiAnGeL: Thanks, again. You're very kind, but let's not degrade Ms. Rowling. Comparing her to me indeed. Anyhow, thanks.

Cloney: Loyal as always, my loyal Clone! Thank you, though I think you may be a little biased.

Prongs101: Thanks a lot. I will try.

apotterlover: Thanks.

I am also now making a conscious effort to make the chapters longer. I never expected to get any reviews for this, but since I'm getting them, I guess I'll be more serious about this story. I've written a one shot also (instead of updating…LOL, sorry!) I wasn't too unhappy with it, so I'd like it if you'll checked it out (Read reviewed :P) let's get on with it then. This chapter is VERY pointless but like I said before, bear with me. I'm suffering from a HUGE case of writer's block. I'm supposed to have written an editorial as well, which I haven't got around doing as yet. Any suggestions? Okay, okay, enough personal problems. .:Ahem:.

Chapter 3:Redeyesand probabilities

_The room was dark. It was also small. A strangely musty odour lingered over it like a thick shawl. In the centre of the room, on a rather large armchair sat- for lack of a better term- a man. And yet he looked less than a man than anyone has probably looked. His face was ghostly pale and flat. His eyes were a deep, glowing red, devoid of any emotion. Any feeling. The once-handsome features were empty and cruel. The glow of the eyes was not a sparkling, warm glow. It was rather dangerous. In fact, everything about this seated individual reeked of danger. Danger and power. A fearsome aura hung around him like some sinister veil. _

_He seemed, in some strange way, to be akin to the snake that was slowly circling his chair._

_"My beautiful Nagini."_

_The voice was raspy and cold. Yet a soft, almost loving, touch hinted upon the voice as the man turned his attention to the snake._

_"My beautiful, beautiful Nagini. It has been almost thirty three years now, my lovely. Thirty three years since I was a foolish mortal. Not anymore, though. Never again. I am neither foolish now, nor mortal. My lovely, Nagini."_

_The snake hissed back in reply._

_A high pitched, cold laughter rang through the room._

_"You are right, of course. Always right, Nagini."_

_He shook his head._

_"It has been a long time. I was but a foolish boy. Well aware of my future goals, but I was young. So young, Nagini. Entranced by foolish idea of beauty... Her beauty."_

_The pale man gave an uncharacteristic sigh._

_"I wonder now, how I could have let myself be that way. But it can all be forgotten now. It has all been taken care of."_

_Another peal of high pitched laughter rang throughout the room._

_"All been taken care of. As always. There is no place in the world of Lord Voldemort's mistakes."_

_--- ---_

_The street was empty. Except for a beggar, there was no sign of human life that night. An unusual thing for a Mumbai street. Especially since it was only eleven pm._

_But perhaps it was an unusual night all round. There was a blue moon that night as well. The beggar sat and smoked his cigarette, strangely having enough money to buy one. It was a damp night after a long evening of rain. Perhaps that was the reason people had decided not to venture out._

_The sound of footsteps echoed on the street as someone rounded the curb. A young man with dark hair walked as the light of the moon fell on his face periodically, depending on whether there was a tree in the way. He seemed to be in no hurry to go anywhere. His feet dragged on the pavement._

_Somewhere in the middle of the street he was pulled out from his reverie when the beggar said,"Gareeb aadmi ke liye do rupaye chhod jaao." _(Spare two rupees for a beggar.)

_The man pulled out some coins from his pocket and put them in the bowl of the beggar._

_The beggar looked at him gratefully. "Bhagwaan tumhaari raksha kare." _(May God be your protector.)

_The man smiled and walked on, leaving the beggar muttering about the kindness of 'Goras' _(White men).

_Nearly fifteen years in this place, the man thought to himself. He spoke their language better than some of the socialites. Yet he would always be the 'Gora' to them. Always the outsider. He would never feel like he belonged again._

_He laughed silently as he walked on. It was his thirtythird birthday. And all he had to show for it was a ritzy job at a ritzy hotel. No wife, no girlfriend, no child, no **real **friends... Not even a dog._

_He sighed and then immediately regretted that particular breath. No time for self pity, he reminded himself. Scolded, rather. He was, after all, a lucky man. A very lucky man. He was walking, talking and breathing. If it weren't for those two, he would have been lying in a cold grave somewhere._

_STOP! I will not think about it, he mentally said. I will NOT think about it. It's over. It's the past._

_The moonlight peeked through a gap in the trees onto his face. It was not a bad face. Not especially hard to look at. Handsome, even, if you looked passed the scar running down his hollowed cheeks. His broad shoulder and steady walk betrayed the sports he had played as youth._

_He walked on to another street. This one wasn't as deserted as the previous one. There was a couple there, walking arm in arm having just got up from one of the many benches laid out. They seemed completely content as they walked down the street, oblivious to the presence of the dark haired, pleasant faced individual behind them. If they had, they would have noticed the lost expression that he wore as he stood near the signpost of the street and stopped to enquire. They would also probably have gotten a headshake and a smile in return._

_However, they didn't notice and they walked on, onto another street and Mr. Pleasant-faced was left standing there all by himself wearing the same lost expression._

_**Fifteen years...**_

_No! I WON'T think about it!_

_**They saved you...**_

_Stop it!_

_**You'll never see her again...**_

_I- don't- want to- think about- it!_

_**Those green eyes... those beautiful green eyes...**_

_ARGH!_

_And with that cry he fell onto the bench as the moon disappeared behind the clouds. He kept telling himself he shouldn't... shouldn't think about it... about what happened... about her._

_"She's nothing to you. NOTHING. It's foolish to let your mind wander there. You've been like this for fifteen years and it's time to move on. She's probably married to the messy haired fellow with three beautiful children by now. You're probably a breakfast topic for them. They don't care. And you shouldn't either. MOVE ON!"_

_"Excuse me?" a voice asked tentatively._

_He looked up._

_"Are you alright? I mean, you were shouting, and I was wondering..."_

_"Yes, yes. I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I'm sure."_

_He got a closer look at the person with the gentle voice who had come to enquire about him. The girl standing there looked about twenty-seven. Her hair was tied back and she was quite slim. He couldn't see much else, since the night was dark._

_"Well," she said. "It looks like it's going to rain soon and no one deserves to have their best suit spoilt because of rain. I have an umbrella with me. Can I drop you anywhere?"_

_He was about to refuse, but just then the moon came out from behind the clouds. Blue eyes. He smiled inwardly._

_"Sure. Thanks that'll be great."_

_"I'm Suhani, by the way. You look like a Gora, but you don't have an accent! Mixed breed, huh?"_

_"No, actually I've lived here for fifteen years. So... Justin, by the way. Justin Jones."_

_He was only thirty three._

**A/N: I'm SORRY. I'm REALLY sorry. I hate to do this but I'm supposed to study history and I was feeling bad that I hadn't updated. I really am sorry. I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I GOT ON SOMEONE'S FAVOURITE AUTHORS LIST! (YAY!) .:Does happy dance:. Sorry about that. I can't help it. I'm a brainless teenager, after all. I don't think I'll be able to update for another two-three days. I'll try but I doubt it. I know I left it at a cliffy but I'm still wondering where to take that since Dumbledore's character sketch has come out so awful. He's so rambly and weird instead of being the cool guy he is. .:Shudders:. Anyway, people, please keep the reviews coming and let me know if it sucks too badly. See y'all when I update!**

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS AND READERS: Please inform me if I get on your favourite authors or stories list. It's tiresome to go and check it myself and I'm very vain. LOL. Thanks!**


	4. In the dorms with Lily and James

_To Have And To Hold._

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a small boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!

A/N: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm back. If any of my old readers are still following this story then I'm really sorry about the big break. I was... preoccupied. And suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Well, on with it then.

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling so leave me alone.

Chapter 3: In the dorms with James and Lily.

16th September, Dorms.

Six years. I've been a student of Hogwarts and an acquaintance of James Potter for six years. And he still has an uncanny, irrepressible talent of bringing out the worst in me. In the first year he made me try and throw him off his broom. In the second, he made me fall off my broom, in the third, I nearly yelled at Snape, in the fourth… well, let's forget what happened in the fourth, in the fifth that jerk asked me out and in the sixth he makes me scream and yell and like a banshee in front of Dumbledore. And yet, Dumbledore finds it in himself to pair me with him again and again.

Why me, God, WHY ME?

But what's funny about Potter is how he always makes me forget the big picture. I become petty and trivial whenever he's around. I shouldn't be sitting at this very moment complaining about how much that boy infuriates me. I should be talking about the biggest thing that has ever, ever happened to me. Ever.

Apparently, many years ago, Voldemort got physically involved with a very beautiful lady. They had a child. A muggle child. And we have to rescue him. From the past. It gets stranger. We have to save him before the 2nd of November, because that's the day Voldemort killed him. Then we have to bring him back and do a relocation.

Time travel is banned. I can't believe Dumbledore wants us to do this. I'm not afraid to, but I'm just wondering for the first time if Dumbledore knows what he's doing.

Wait, what am I saying? Of course he does. Dumbledore always does. I'm rambling. Dear God, I never ramble. I just keep thinking about how difficult it's going to be to complete this mission with Potter constantly at my side. I spent the best part of my life trying to avoid him and now… Why me, God, WHY ME?

16th Sep, Bed.

Woooooooooooohoooooooooooooooooooo! Guess who just struck gold!

Ah, well, it's me.

One month with Lily Evans. Far away from the stupidity of school life. In an American school, where I will bravely conquer Voldemort and save an innocent sissy boy who will fall all over me with gratitude and then Lily will finally realize what a fitting beau I can be. Aah. Life will be perfect.

That Lily Evans. What would life be without her. No one to yell obscenities at me every time I opened my mouth and certainly a lot more free time for me.

Shit. And she's going to be forced to hang with me since she'll know no one there. I will be her protector, her friend, her soul mate. I, James Potter, will be a SUPER MAN.

I'm going off track. Well, anyway, the story behind this Justin Jones is that his Mum got laid by Voldemort and since they didn't have any protection or anything, she got pregnant and Justin was born. And we – Lily and I – have to save him and bring him back or something. I was enjoying the Sherbet Lemon. But Lily'll know, I suppose.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello Jamester."

James quickly stuffed his diary into his pillowcase and tried to look innocent.

"Hello, Sirius."

"Trying to look innocent, are we? Been scribbling your sissy problems in your diary again, like a girl?"

"I was not scribbling my sissy problems. I was scribbling my memoirs for the future generation to gain inspiration from my wise and often life saving adventures."

"Potato, pataato…"

"Pill."

"Watch it, James, you're sounding like Lily."

James clapped two hands on his cheeks. "The horror!"

Sirius laughed and flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Speaking of Lily, what happened in Dumbledore's office?"

"You mean besides her shrieking at me like a banshee?"

"…"

"He just wanted to tell us some stuff. About the ball and all, you know."

"Right. You can just tell me you can't say, Jamesie. I got a few years before I reach my mid-life crisis. I'm stil youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung."

Sirius grabbed a hat and did a dance. James laughed at his friend's antics, and glanced at his watch. It was 5 o'clock.

"Damn, I better go. I'll see you later, Padfoot."

"Bye, Prongsie. All the best."

"Thanks."

"LILYYYY!"

"Hi, Annie."

"You have got to get James to go out with me."

"The mental workings of that boy are wholly and completely beyond my control."

"But he's been mad about you for ages! Can't you just tell him to pretend I'm you?"

"Considering that you're a blue-eyed blonde, I imagine that will be hard for him to do."

"Oh, come on, Lily!"

Lily set her diary to one side.

"Annabelle Pamela Thomas! This is Potter we're talking about. Potter."

"I knooooow, that's what I'm saying! It's… aaah… It's JAMES!"

The difference in the tones of voice was all too evident.

Lily laughed. "You, Annie, are a basket case. I give up."

"You do that, but at least get James to go out with me! It's not too late, Lils."

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Alright, alright, but please, Lily!"

"It's 5 o'clock. I have to go meet Dumbledore, Annie. I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll be right here."

"Hopefully, so will I."

Lily reached the end of the stairway where a certain very attractive messy haired boy awaited her arrival.

"Evans."

"Potter."

Thus, acknowledging each other's presence, they walked in silence to the Headmaster's office.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review!

Coming up: Back to the future.


	5. That's Evans to you!

_To Have And To Hold._

**Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a small boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!**

**A/N: I'm seriously touched. I never expected the reviews, you people are too kind. I was sorry to see some of my old reviewers missing, but beggars can't be choosers, eh? So, thank you to:**

**AnTiAnGeL: I have a feeling I know you… I wish I did, so I could thank you for being so regular an up-to-date on my story.**

**Aoms: Thank you very much. No, not much free time, actually, but I'll try and update whenever possible.**

**Cylobaby: A new reviewer! Thanks so much. Like I said, I'll try and update whenever I can.**

**payalG: Thanks for being so honest. Yeah, I don't like the story much… Just writing because I got reviews .:Tries not to let that distract her:.**

**Shraddha: Thanks, Clone. Arre, review from your id, ne. Makes it more… real. :P**

**Freja: Another new reviewer! Hehe, thank you so much.**

**I've tried to make this chapter longer. Read on! (And sorry if my grammar's shot. My Beta reader's offline.)**

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling so leave me alone.

_That's Evans, to you!_

"Lollipops."

The door to Dumbledore's office swung open. As James and Lily entered, the seemingly noisy inhabitance of Dumbledore, fell silent.

"He's not here," James said glancing around the room.

"Yes, Potter, my powers of observation are not lacking to that extent."

"Oh, come _on,_ Evans. We are going to be spending more than a month together, you have to learn to co-operate with me."

"One, don't you dare remind me of that. Two, are you insane? Co-operate? With _you_? Frankly, Potter, even _Black_ has a better chance."

James was almost hurt.

"Fine, I give up. This little prejudice that you have against me, isn't going to go away in a hurry, is it?"

Lily sounded half amused as she said, "Not in a hurry, no."

James threw up his hands and proceeded to examine the room, like Lily was doing.

"Check it out, it's the Sorting hat!" James exclaimed pointing to a ratty, old worn out hat sitting on a stool.

"Potter-"

It was too late. James was sitting on the stool with the hat on his head.

"Is Evans completely in love with me and does her body burn with passion every time I pass by?"

Lily turned red. "POTTER!"

What seemed to be a giant rip appeared on the sorting hat. "I read people's minds, not hearts, Mr. Potter."

Lily turned even more red. "You take that off right this second, James Potter."

James stuck out his tongue like an obnoxious child and said,

"Will Evans ever go out with me?"

The hat sounded mildly irritated. "I read _minds,_ I can't tell the future."

"Does Evans think I'm better looking than any boy in this school?"

If possible, Lily turned even redder. "POTTER, I WILL KILL YOU!"

The ring of irritation in the Sorting hat's voice was unmistakable.

"I don't _know_. I can't read her mind from yours. All I can see here are images about a red head with green eyes. What _are_ you doing with her on that couch? All you children have overactive imaginations. In Dumbledore's day, there would not be a single thought of getting so familiar with a girl, much lesstouching-"

Pat.

The Sorting hat fell on the floor as Lily whacked it off James' head.

"YOU STUPID, YOU SICK, YOU MORONIC-"

"Evans-"

"YOU SCUMBAG, HOW _DARE _YOU!"

"Evans-"

"YOU VILE LOUSE, YOU PATHETIC-"

"Evans-"

"DON'T _EVANS_ ME! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT-"

"Lily."

"LILY? LILY! DON'T CALL ME LILY! IT'S EVANS TO YOU, IT IS- Oh. Oh, dear."

The reason for her distress was all too apparent.

Dumbledoresurveyed Lily and James with twinkling eyes. James was dumbfounded whereas Lily was attempting to say something.

"S-s-sir, I'm sorry, I didn't m-m-mean to yell."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Evans."

"Yes, sir," James said. "She really didn't mean to yell."

"Honestly, sir. I- what?" Lily turned to James.

Dumbledore swallowed a titter.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. It's _alright._ The two of you have been in this school for six years now. Heaven knows, we're all used to this by now."

This time James turned red as well.

"Well, sit down, sit down. May I offer you anything? Sherbet lemon? Pumpkin juice? Beetle juice, Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy had some choice words to say about it."

Lily let out something resembling a snort.

James froze. "S-s-sir, that is, I- well, erm-"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't, James. I remember what it was to be young."

Lily muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "… not irresponsible and undignified."

James glared silently.

Lily sat smugly.

Dumbledore seemed oblivious.

"Now, the two of you will be leaving tomorrow at 5.15 am."

"_Five fifteen_? What's the rush, Sir?"

Lily breathed some more. "… disrespectful jerk…"

"Because, James, you have to co-ordinate your time with theirs. The 15-years ago me will await your arrival in my office."

"… alright, Sir."

"As far as packing is concerned, there is to be a dance in mid-October. That means you both will have to carry dress robes."

The contrast in the reactions was almost comical.

"DANCE? I don't _dance_! Sir, please. Can't we avoid that?"

"Dance? Wow, that's cool! Will we need dates? Evans won't know anyone she can come with-"

"SIR, PLEASE!"

"-me. Hey, this is great!"

"Children! Please! Ms. Evans, you don't have to take part in the dance, but I would advise you to. And James, try to restrain your happiness and keep the mission in focus."

Both students nodded. Lily looked dejected, James distinctly elated.

"Besides these, the uniforms are the same as Hogwarts. Plain black robes."

Dumbledore finished detailing them on what they would have to carry.

"… Well, that is all, I think. Any queries?"

"No, Sir."

"Nah."

"Good, you both may go. I will see you'll tomorrow morning. Get a good night's sleep."

"Right, Sir."

"Good night, Sir."

With that the two students left the office.

Dumbledore let out a laugh. "Children."

...----...

"Evans-"

"Get lost, Potter."

"Evans, I'm sorr-"

"I _said_ get lost."

"Come on, Evans, I'm really sorry…"

"GET LOST, Potter."

"This young man troubling you, Lily? I'll take care of it."

Lily and James turned to look at a young boy with blonde hair coming towards Lily. His big blue eyes were surveying Lily with unbridled adoration and James with equal hatred.

"Hello, Lily."

"Gilderoy."

"Crap, it's Lockhart."

Gilderoy Lockhart had always been a bit of a class joke. He dressed up in flowered robes, applied perfume and passed with grace marks in all his classes. Strangely enough, he had mastered the memory charm with ease. Even before Lily. It was one of the reasons Lily along with the rest of the student population despised him so much. Besides the others such as him being obnoxious, pompous, annoying, irritating, pesky…

"I'll take care of this unkempt boy for you, Lillers. Grooming is so important."

"No thank you, Gilderoy," Lily said as James clutched a banister doubled over with laughter.

"No, really, it won't be any problem."

"I _said _no thank you."

"But I-"

"See, here Gilderoy, I'm very tired. I'm going to bed. Good night. Are you coming, Potter? There's some homework I want to discuss with you."

It was hard to say who looked more surprised, Lockhart, James or Lily.

"Ye…ah. I'm coming. See you, Lockfart."

"It's LockHART!"

But James and Lily were long gone.

"Woah, Evans. Does this mean you forgave me?"

"Get away from me. I only said that because I wouldn't wish Gilderoy's company on anyone. Not even you."

"Not 'even me'. Hm. I'll ignore that. What about Snape? Would you wish it on Snape?"

"Do not attempt to engage me in conversation, Potter. Goodbye."

And with that, Lily swept off to the girl's dormitory.

"You just can't win with that girl, damn it," James muttered.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, Prongsie boy," Sirius said from the rug.

"Half a minute with that girl is enough to make anyone insane!" James rushed off to the boy's dormitory.

"Ah, love. Something to think about, eh, Remus?"

...------...

_16th September, Dormitory._

_The next few weeks are going to be hell. That Potter. Ooh, I'll get him someday, I will. He's obnoxious and annoying. He's almost as bad as Gilderoy Lockhart. Just because he has a few snot faced female fans, he thinks he can win me over. A foolish misconception. He thinks he's the King of Hogwarts. More like the Jester. I hate him. I have no inkling as to how I am going to survive the next few weeks. _

_On the other hand, I'm very glad that Dumbledore thinks me responsible enough to handle something so big. All my life I craved for adventure and now it's here. I wish I could tell Mum, but we promisednot to tell anyone anything. I know Mum would be proud, though. I also wish I could tell Petunia so that she could pray in advance for my untimely death._

_That poor boy, Justin. What a shame, having to grow up without a father. And then realising he was the most awful man in the world._

_That boy's life depends on this. I hope I can carry it off. Even with an idiot like Potter poking his nose in everything._

_God, give me the strength to survive._

_...----..._

_16th September, Chair._

_Lily Evans is a mad woman. She's so insane that she gives insanity a complex. She nearly blew my head off just because the damn Sorting Hat gave away some of my fantasies about her. What was she getting so mad about? She's never been in the Slytherin's dormitory. I bet she'd like to note the kind of dreams Snape and Zabini have about her. Mine don't even begin to compare. I thought this whole trip was going to be fun, but Evans' recent animosity has given me grave doubts._

_But, I'm happy that Dumbledore thought that I could pull this off. I wish we could bunk a few days of school, but considering that we will be going in the past, we'll be going nowhere. This is huge. I still don't get why we can't bunk school. Stupid Justin Jones. Why couldn't he just not have been born? That way I would not have to attend a whole month more of school, for nothing. Fool. Sissy._

_But what's got to be done has got to be done, I suppose. I hope I can carry it off. Even with a pig head like Evans for company._

_God, give me the strength to survive._

_-------------------------------------_

A/N: So how ba- Oh, forget it. Better not to have no A/N than a bad one, eh?

Coming up: America and… more L/J stuff.


	6. America Ah America

_To Have And To Hold._

**Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a small boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!**

**A/N: I crossed the 1600 hits mark! Yaaaaaay. I'm really, really happy, and kind of pissed off too. If 1400 people read my story, at least a quarter could review! That's like…400 people! And I have what… 36 reviews? This is a bad thing to do, people. Come on! Look alive! Ahh, sorry, it's 12.15 am and I'm kind of sleepy. Supposed to be studying. But I'm not. I'm updating! So, thank you to:**

**Patiens-liberi: Yay, you're a new reviewer! This is great! You said you'd review after every chapter, but you did so only after 2. Well, anyway. Thanks!**

**JaDe-ViPeR08: That's cool! So this makes it your national duty to review every chapter. Hehe. Thanks a lot. I love getting new reviewers.**

**AnTiAnGeL: Thanks.**

**Saurabh: Thanks a lot. I'll try to update whenever possible, but writer's block has tightened its icy claws around my mind again. .:Shudders:.**

**Aoms: You should come online more often!**

**By the way this will be a really boring chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write. Real waste.**

**Thank you to the others who reviewed as well… I'm sorry I couldn't put all of you in.**

**Now, on with the story.**

_America… Ah… America._

"Evans."

"Mmmpf."

"Evans, wake up."

"Gowway."

"Evans, _wake up._"

"Mm… _Whaaaat_?"

"Ev-_ans_!"

Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Potter! Just _what_ do you think you're doing here? How did you get _in_? You'll be in so much trouble if you're caught! Pott-"

"For the love of- shut _up_, Evans! I just came to ask you what you're going to do about the dress robes."

Lily glanced at her watch. "At one fifteen in the morning? Tell me, Potter HOW did you survive without a brain all these years?"

James sighed. "This is not a time to be cute, Evans. Just tell me. 'Cause I have mine but you… your social life is less active than Peter. I doubt you'd have them noting the distinct disinterest in dressing up. And you probably wouldn't want Annie or Leisel's. I... I can arrange to get them for you if you'd like."

Lily graced James with a half surprised – half annoyed look. "Excuse me, Mr. Party Animal, but that won't be necessary, as I don't plan on wasting my time in America attending silly social do's."

"But you have to go!"

"I don't believe our saving Justin has anything to do with this."

"What? So?"

"I'd prefer if you kept our conversation limited to the bare minimum. Speak to me only if you need to talk about the mission or if you want me to tell you the best ways to dispose of yourself. And now, excuse me, Potter, I need my sleep."

"Evans!"

"Good night, Potter."

"Listen-"

"I _said _good night."

"But-"

"Go away, James!" Lily said and fell back on to her pillow."Wh - what!"

But Lily was already asleep.

…----….

The wind was cool on her face as she walked down the Hogwarts grounds towards Dumbledore's office. Her baggage had been charmed to follow her as she walked.

"That's a pretty neat charm, right there."

"Potter."

"It would be nice if you sometimes actually acknowledged what I said instead of just my presence, you know, Evans."

"I'm not nice, Potter."

"Heaven forbid, that I should ever imply that. I was merely saying that you could be a bit more pleasant to me, seeing as how you have no one but me for company for the next few weeks."

"Have I not told you not to remind me about that, Potter?"

"Alright, fine. Sorry, sorry. I'll just keep quiet for the next few weeks and pretend I'm not alive, shall I?"

Lily laughed, a clear tinkling laugh that cut through the crisp air like a knife. "I know you wouldn't do that, as much as I wish you would. Potter and havoc go together."

"Gosh, you laughed. In a non-spiteful manner. You're a morning person then, aren't you?"

"Most certainly am. There are less people around in the morning."

"What's your big problem with people?"

"Alright. You're not around in the morning."

James turned away to hide his smile. "So what's your big problem with _me_?"

"Nothing I can put a finger on."

"Come on, Evans. The whole of the girls dormitory was swooning for you when our names were announced to open the dance at the Christmas Ball in year four and all you could do was stand around, looking livid."

"I'm different."

"Aw, shucks, you can do better than that."

Lily sighed. "Alright. You want to know why? Because I love order and discipline. And the more order and discipline I try to bring, the more you try to-"

"Take it away? Yeah, I've been known to put a toe out of line here and there."

Lily covered her mouth. "Might big toes you have there, Potter."

James laughed as well as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

…----….

"… I think that's all, then. Here are your tickets."

James and Lily accepted the tickets. It was strange to see plane tickets dated back 15 years. Then again, James thought, _Is there anything in this whole situation that's **not** strange?_

"Well, all the best, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. I hope you will remember that I have full confidence in the two of you. And remember whatever happens, your life is most important. If you have to be cruel, then be cruel. You _must_ get back alive. There's nothing more important than that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Do you? Do you, really? I don't think so. No. You have to understand me, Lily. And you, James. This mission has every chance of going wrong. And you must not give it that chance. This is wizard's law that we are breaking. There is much at stake. You must get back the same. No broken bones, no permanent scars. Nothing. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

And this time, they sort of did.

"Good. Well, all the best again. Do well."

James looked him in the eye and said, "We will, Sir. We will."

Lily didn't say anything but the determined look in her eyes said more than any words ever could.

"Right," said Dumbledore, as he threw a gold chain around their necks. He handed the hour glass to Lily, ignoring the indignant look on James' face. Lily threw the gold chain around James' neck and then around her own.

"How many turns, Sir?"

"Hmm… fifteen years. 5 turns should do it, Ms. Evans."

"Alright, Sir. Goodbye."

"See you later, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled and waved at the two teenagers.

The next second, they were gone.

…---…

James grunted.

"For heaven's sake, Evans, get _off_ me. How much do you weigh, anyway?"

Lily got up in a hurry, her nose matching the colour of her hair.

"Shut up, Potter. This is not a time to be juvenile. This is not a time to be _you_."

Lily turned and there stood a smiling Dumbledore.

"Professor!" exclaimed James. "Boy, you look young!"

Dumbledore laughed. "Come on, children. To the gate. Professor Dippet will be awake in the next ten minutes."

Lily and James nodded and followed him out.

Five minutes later, they were all walking down the garden path, James having a surprisingly hard time trying to keep up with Lily and Dumbledore.

"(Pant) Professor, where are we (wheeze) going to the new school from? I mean, how are we going (cough)?"

Lily sneered at his exhausted state and mumbled something about "… quidditch captain, my father in law's left foot."

James glared at her as Dumbledore said, "Portkey, of course, Mr. Potter."

"… Right."

On arriving at the gate, Dumbledore picked up what seemed to be an old scarf and checked his watch.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. Take this," he said handing them the scarf.

Lily shuddered. James paled a little.

Dumbledore smiled and said. "I suppose I will have already told you this, but all the best."

Lily and James had barely finished thanking him when they felt a tugging on their navels followed by whirling around in what appeared to be a whirlwind. Lily pictured a scene from a muggle movie called Wizard of Oz and laughed. James yelled, "What's funny?"

Lily didn't answer and James forgot his question as the next second they were standing, crumpled in front of a huge building. A gigantic sign in front of the building said,

**"THE RIVER VALLEY SCHOOL OF AMERICAN MAGIC."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hated that chapter. If you did too, let me know! I'll be right here waiting for reviews. And sorry about the bad formatting. I don't know WHERE my beta reader is.


	7. School, again

_To Have And To Hold._

**Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter must go back in time to save a boy from Death Eaters. He conceals a secret that could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. As expected there will be a lot of L/J love/hate (Which may get annoying). It's not a great plot, I know, but I'm thinking of one-two more and I need to practice somewhere. Bear with me and R/R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the bloody, stupid, rubbish plot (I don't know WHY I admitted that). JKR own everything else.**

**A/N: Ehm… yes. It's me. I dare to show my face still. Well, firstly, all those who endured that previous… er, chapter… I know it was bad. Bad doesn't begin to describe it. But, seriously, I'm not in the greatest frame of mind at the mo. I nearly cried when I saw that chapter. I don't cry, unless I'm very very very angry. But… yeah. Okay, so this chapter is… a little better, I think. Bear with me. Writer's block isn't fun. And, er, the diary entries may seem a bit boring, but this is how I imagine them in my head. You know, with the weird logic and dry humour? So…**

**Thanks to all these brave people:  
****hottiegirl: I appreciate your honesty.  
****MsMissProngs: Thank you very much.  
****Shraddha: There's no scope, Clone.  
****Aoms: FINALLY.  
**

**Also, some of you did not understand the relevance of the Dress robes part. I was trying to, you know, get started on their relationship and all, but… well. Okay, on with it then.**

_School, again._

_17th September, 1965, 7:35 am, America, across from James Potter._

_**There's** something I'd never think of seeing in this diary. But, hardly anything in this diary is ever expected. I want to write tales about travels and adventures and thrills and… well... all that._

_Not about James Potter._

_I hate James Potter. He's an absolute troll. _

_However, as the weeks progress, these pages will see a rather lot of him, unfortunately. I will, however, try to keep any mention of his Royal Ungodliness to a bare minimum._

_We arrived in the United States this morning. The name of the school we will be attending for the next few weeks is called The River Valley School of American Magic. I tried hard to understand the logic behind that, but I really couldn't come up with anything. Well, I'll soon crack it, I suppose. Lily Evans: Born Sleuth. _

_That was humour. From me. It's really miraculous what not being in conversation with Potter does for me._

_Er, moving on, the Principal, as they call the Headmaster here is William Clarke. He seems quite a silly man, in my opinion. Nothing at all, on Dumbledore. He actually passed off our style of dressing as 'classical'. Potter looked quite disturbed. He wears nothing but the latest fashions, I have heard. As far as I'm concerned, my "social life is less active than Peter's" so what do I know?_

_The school seems alright. All we've seen is the walk from the headmaster's Principal's office to the Dorms. It's clean, I can say that much. We won't be going to our dorms till 8:00 am, when the students are dressed and ready. Bah! American culture._

_I suppose today's the day that we will be seeing Justin Jones as well. Hmm… I think he will be a shy, quiet boy. Well mannered and nice. He'll need some one protective… Like a sister or the like._

_Potter will try to ruin everything, I'm sure, but, I will not let that happen. I won't, I won't, and I WON'T. _

_So there._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_17th September, America, Couch._

_Evans looks beautiful when she writes. Her hair sort of falling on her face, her nose scrunching up, now and then. She's a beautiful girl._

_So why won't she GO OUT WITH ME?_

_Just because I 'annoy her a great deal'? Ha! She annoys ME a 'great deal'! Is that deterring me? No! Well, she'll come around eventually, I suppose._

_We arrived in America around a half hour ago. The Principal (Yes, no Headmaster here. It's PRINCIPAL.) is a complete dope. I mean, the guy is so thick he actually thought I dressed 'classically'. This is the HEIGHT of fashion 15 years later. Moron. Whoever made him Principal, anyway? Fool._

_We go to our dormies at eight. Should be fun to have more people praying to the dust of my feet. In Hogwarts, I'm the cool messy haired lad. HERE, I'm the cool messy haired ENGLISH lad. Definite advantage. Evans will be pretty popular too, come to think of it. I pity the chaps. The school nurse will have a real job, when that ball approaches. Still, it's quite entertaining to watch her turn down all the lads in newer and more innovative ways._

_Oh and we'll be meeting that Justin Jones too, today. Ha! He'll be a breeze to befriend. Probably like Wormtail. Will need a hero to look up to, who I can easily be.  
I hope Evans doesn't try to be all martyr-ish and like an elder sister to the boy. There's nothing more insulting to diminutive person. I won't let her spoil this. I WON'T. So there._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily shut her monogrammed, leather bound journal and put it away in her bag. When she glanced up, she saw James doing the same with a ratty old notebook. _A diary? Potter? It couldn't be!_

"Some introspection, Potter?"

James looked at her with a start. "Introspection? No, I was just listing the ten best ways to seduce you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You could have just asked me, I'd tell you the best way."

James looked at her wearily. "Really? And what's that?"

"Go jump in a dry well. I have a thing for horribly malformed people."

"Obviously, you've lived with yourself for all these years."

"Touché, Potter."

James laughed.

"Excuse me?"

A pretty brunette stood near the doorway. "James Potter and Lily Evans?"

James leapt up and rushed forward. "That's us," he said, offering her his right hand while running his left through his hair. "I'm James." He gave the girl a roguish smile.

The girl looked a bit frightened. "Um, I'm Cheryl."

Lily smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you, Cheryl."

"Yeah. Right back atcha. Um, the princi said you gotta come to the Dorms now. Class starts in half an hour, so better shake a leg."

Lily and James were confused. "You want us to dance?"

"Huh? Nooo! I meant get your butts to the dormitories!"

"…"

"Oh, just follow me!"

And that's exactly what they did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"… that's the guy's dorms. You can go right in. I think Justin's in ya dorm."

Lily and James exchanged a glance. Well, Lily looked at James. James continued to look at Cheryl.

"Okay then, buh bye!"

James raised his hand in slow motion. "Bye, Carol."

Cheryl giggled. "Cheryl!"

"Oh… yes. Well, it's hard to concentrate on the name, when I'm concentrating on those pretty eyes."

Cheryl giggled some more. Lily turned green.

"Come now, Cheryl," she said. "Shouldn't we... er... _shake a leg_?"

"Oh… yeah. Come on, Lily. See ya, James."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Right this way, girly. So, you're Brit, huh? Cool. I love your accent. By the way, our dorm is kinda messy. So… don't mind, awright?"

"Alright," Lily said. _How awful can it be?_

Very, as it turned out.

There were piles of clothes, stacks of cassettes, posters, tissues, perfume, hair spray… Everything. But most of all, there was noise.

"… I can't believe how Matt totally_snubbed_ me like that! I mean, chill already!"

"Nora, you went out with _three guys _while you were with him!"

"Uh, yeah! Not like, _five_, was it! Sheesh! Hey, anyone seen my hair band?"

"I have your tie-dyed one!"

"'Kay but I- hey, Cher! Who's this?"

"Everyone, meet Lily. Lily, everyone."

Lily smiled and gave a slight wave. "Hello."

"Woohooo, _hello,_ what are you, like… French or something?"

Lily set her bag down next to a bed. "British, actually."

"Oh, riiiiight. You're from Hogsie, right?"

"Yes, I'm from Hogwarts."

"'Kay, Lily," said Cheryl. "You better get your butt in gear. We need to get to the mess to get some fuel!"

Lily looked at her blankly.

"Yeah. We _seriously_ need to work on your American slang. So, for now, Lils, just hurry up and change. We need to go grab some breakfast." Turning to her friends, she said, "Oh my gosh, can you buh-_lieve_ I just spoke like that? Man, Lils, you're gonna turn us all into damn Princesses!"

Lily looked up. "Er, see here, I don't mean to be rude, but, references to me as Lils, Lillers, Lilykins or anything of the like will fall on deaf ears."

The three other girls burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, now MOVE! We need to get changed too!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Five minutes later,Lily emerged from the bathroom and stopped short. Her three roommates, Nora, Cheryl and the other blonde were in their school robes.

So to speak.

Lily glanced down at her own and wondered if there was something that Dumbledore had forgotten to tell her.

Each and every one of their… er… _uniforms_were loose,short dresses with tie-dyed sashes around their waists.

"Er."

"_Lil_….y. Um, what HAPPENED?" Nora was looking as if she had just witnessed some kind of horrible accident.

"Isn't this… the right uniform?"

"Well, yeah, _technically_! That's how we dressed back in like, the first year!"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"But, doll, you can't _possibly _dress like that!"

"That's quite alright. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. But, we don't have the time for that now!" said the other blonde girl. "Let's get going. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Pleasure."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The dining hall or themessas it was called was as different from Hogwarts as it was possible to get. Just like the rest of the school, it had a crisp corporate look about it. The tables were glass and laid out with an assortment of porridges, cereals and juices. The décor was office like and looked very posh.

But James Potter was oblivious to it all. All Jameswas aware of at that very moment was his extremely bad mood. "Wormtail?" He muttered to himself. "Ha!"

"Everything cool, dude?" asked a tall, tanned boy withwavy, brown hair and a slight athletic walk,slapping James on his back. The boy at first glance was extremely good looking. He was also extremely good looking at third and fourth and fifth glance.

But a non shallow person .:ahem:.may also have noticed that he had a nice, easy going air about him and seemed to be quite pleasant with his warm smile happy demeanor.

"Yes, everything's fine, Justin, thanks."

"Yeah, well gimme a holler if you need anything, right?"

James looked at him half angrily. "Alright!"

Another tall boy came and slapped James' shoulder. "You seem too wound up, man. What is it? Jet lag?"

"No,Matt. I'm er... cool."

But something had already distracted Matthew.

"Woahhhh, who is _that_?"

James followed his gaze and saw a certain very familiar red-head walking through the glass doors. She was laughing and saying something to Cheryl and two blonde girls.

"Man, _that's _what I call beneficial exchange! She with you?" Matt was positively drooling.

"She came with me, yes. But, she's not with me in that sense of the word, no.

"Well, stand back, men. Captain Matthew is on the prowl."

James opened his mouth to warn him, but thought better of it after noticing the expressions on the faces of ninety five percent of the male population in the Mess. How was he going to go around warning everyone? Besides, the girls next walking with Lily had shot him a glance or two. James Potter did not miss glances. Matthew would have to fend for himself.

"Hey, Justin, what's with you, man. You dead or what?"

And for the first time since Lily had entered, James glanced at Justin Jones. He was staring at her, his mouth slack and half open. He seemed to come out of his reverie when Matt beckoned him. "Wha…? Yeah. I- I'm good. Great."

And for some reason that seemed to bother James a great deal more than Matt's words.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"… Jeff, Adam, Brandon, Andrew, Kevin, (and my three best dudes) Brett, Matt and Dan," said Justin, carefully avoiding looking at Lily. "And these are our gal pals, Cheryl, Nora, Alice, Steffie, Darrell, Liz and Sasha. Guys meet James Potter and um," he said, colouring slightly, pointing to a blushing red head, "Lily Evans."

"…."

Justin had shoved his hands in his pockets and was staring at floor. When he finally noticed the silence that had greeted his words he looked up and asked, wide eyed, "What?"

Everyone was nice enough to shrug and brush it off as if it was nothing.

However, looking back to this moment, they would all recall that a certain James Potter was livid.

James Potter did not miss glances.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_.: I laughed inwardly at Justin's expression. This was perfect. His little crush on the red head would prove to be quite useful, I was sure. Make him less alert. Also, a chance for some rivalry between Potter and him. No need for anyone to suspect me. The Dark Lord will be pleased. Very pleased. :._

-------------------

A/N: Hmm… not only am I bad, I'm also a cliché. Unpardonable. Anyway, I hope that wasn't as atrocious as the previous chapter. Still pretty bad, I know, but… whatever. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
